On That Day...
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: The entire story is up!! WOO!! well newayz the couple is revealed and its MIMATO! heh ^^ its for Valentines and i hope you enjoy! Its angsty and hopefully dramatic so be prepared for some of those lovely emotions! Review! Flame! Help me Boost my Review to
1. On That Day... Part 1... His POV

*Disclaimer. I don't own digimon good nuff?  
  
Authors Notes: ok umm this fic comes in three parts the first is in the   
boyfriend POV then the girlfriends then his. Simple ne? you don't really get   
the characters until the end (like literally very very end) but it should be to   
difficult to figure out...(or so I hope) the parts are pretty short but o well?   
Next part will be up tomorrow ^~ its for Valentines!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On That Day... (Part one)  
  
By: Fallen Angel From Heaven  
  
We held each other tightly under the sakura tree, a sigh of pure content escaping  
my lips. It was the day before Valentines and I needed to plan everything   
perfectly. So as we hugged each other under the cherry blossoms I was carefully   
planning out the events of the day to come.   
  
She fell asleep in my arms the warm sun bathing us in its light washing away   
any worry of them finding out. Out forbidden love was always in hiding but we   
were still happy. Her parents hated me; I was "under class" as they said.   
Sighing I lifted her up and carried her to my car, placing her in the passenger   
seat and driving to her home. Gently I kissed her on the forehead and shook her   
shoulders gently to wake her up. She looked up as she stirred murmuring softly a  
hello. Smiling I sent her to her door as I sped away.  
  
I sped home and entered my dingy apartment, I grabbed my phone to call him, have  
him help me prepare for the holiday of love. There was so much to do...  
  
The next day I smoothed out my hair and headed to our special place under the   
sakura tree. I saw her standing there her pink sundress blowing in the wind,   
the red sating blindfold firmly in place. Quietly I set down the basket and   
spread out a blanket. Standing again I took off the blindfold and handed her a   
bouquet of red roses. A bright smile was on my face as she threw her arms   
around my neck pulling me in for a kiss.   
  
The entire day was perfect; we saw the sunset together and made a promise   
"together forever on Valentines." After exchanging many kisses, hugs and words   
of love we finally agreed it was time and as I gently caressed her cheek the   
words escaped her lips "make love to me". I nodded hesitantly as we slowly   
lowered ourselves onto the blanket.   
  
She was then once more curled up in my arms as we stared up at the stars the   
moon shining down on us. I whispered softly in her ear more words of love as we   
prepared to depart from our sacred place.   
  
As I left her on her doorstep we shared one more kiss under the stars whispering  
once more "Aishiteru", before I returned to my car and once again sped off for   
home. The cool air blew through my hair as I left the window down and open,   
shutting my eyes for a brief moment at a red light, never aware of the car   
driving the wrong way in the wrong lane coming straight at me. Never aware the   
fact that on that day my life would end. Never aware that the man in the car was   
drunk, and high, and younger then me.   
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Notes: So what did you think of part one? Good? Bad? Please review and   
tell me this way I can alter part two to set it. Also tell me what pair you   
think, cos mayb just mayb I'll change it to it, the first part doesn't play   
much detail into who the people are. Please r&r Arigato!   



	2. On that Day...Part 2... Her POV

*Disclaimer. I don't own digimon good nuff?  
  
Authors Note: C'mon people REVIEW! i need to know your opinion or else i can't   
write couples or topics you'll like and all you'll get is angst lots of angst   
because you don't REVIEW! So REVIEW! hehe ^^ again no names and personally i   
think this part is the worst but i should probably read it to know whats going on  
or else you'll b all confused for the last part..have fun...and REVIEW! so i can   
customize couples ^~  
  
On That Day… (Part two)  
By: Fallen Angel From Heaven  
  
I shut the door behind me sighing happily, my life had never been better and as I  
walked up to my room lying down on my bed and shutting my eyes, my phone rang,   
getting off my bed and picking up the phone leaning on my dresser I waited for a   
voice. After a moment that voice came, it was him. With a happy hello and   
greeting I tried to tell what was wrong, he seemed so unhappy, and then he told   
me "I'm sorry, he's dead" I dropped the phone to the ground staggering backwards   
falling onto my bed tears sliding down my cheeks.  
  
That was a year ago and now once again it was February 14th and this time I was   
alone. The memory still hurt, it always would; and no one but him could even help   
me through it. My parents didn't know what was wrong, how could they? They never   
knew I was seeing someone behind they're backs, my friends didn't know what I was  
going through either. In the end I was by myself, except for one- him.   
  
As I stood in front of my mirror I looked at myself critically, tears smudged my   
mascara causing black streaks to slide down my cheeks, my face was thin- hell my   
entire body was thin. Eating was not something I did very often anymore; neither   
was anything else for the matter. I'd just keep myself busy with as much work as   
I could, I took up everything and still when I went to sleep I would still cry.   
  
Now it was Valentines again, and I was going to keep my promise. I slid into my   
desk grabbing a piece of stationary and writing quickly and messily my tears  
blotting the black ink making it even harder to read, I wrote a letter for him-  
and only him. Sliding it into an envelope I grabbed a jacket wrapping it around   
my thin frame and walked downstairs. Sliding it into his mailbox, I gulped   
quietly, was I ready for this? My mind asked, and yet I knew the answer, yes,   
yes I was.   
  
Walking upstairs gravely I kept my eyes to the ground wondering how I should do   
this, tears continued to slide down my cheeks as I closed to the door to my   
apartment, it was in the same one as his.   
  
Sitting on my bed I sobbed softly picking up the nearby razor blade pressing it   
against my skin wincing a bit feeling it dig into my flesh as I slide it across.   
Small beads of blood gathered at the cut as I moved the blade back pressing it   
deeper in my skin tears mingling with the blood as I moved the blade to my other   
arm sliding it across pressing it deep into my skin wincing and sobbing softly   
as the redness of my blood dripped onto my pure white carpet staining it forever  
as my mind slowly went blank a phrase escaping my lips "gomen, aishiteru minna"   
and then there was nothing more.  
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Notes: yes again.. well i said it before and i'll say it again! REVIEW!!   
or else i'll make this into the weirdest possible couple i can think of and   
currently its along the lines of mummymon and miyako or arukenimon and iori so   
REVIEW! grrr....review review review!! if i say it enuff times will you do it?  
please please please i need to input or else i'll never know what i'm doing wrong   
and such so please review and tell me your thought on the couple which i still   
haven't decded ^~ So REVIEW! arigato~ 


	3. On That Day... Part 3... His POV

*Disclaimer. I don't own digimon good nuff?  
  
Authors Notes: LAST PART!! And you finally learn the names... please remember   
this was originally for a contest so bleh...well newayz i'll try again REVIEW!!   
REVIEW! REVIEW!!   
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!  
  
On That Day… (Part three)  
By: Fallen Angel From Heaven  
  
I looked at the scene before me, tears sliding down my cheeks, slowly, mingling   
with the blood stained carpet. She lay there so lifeless and cold. Others were   
trying to revive her but I knew she was gone, she was gone a long time ago not   
it was merely official. I stared at the letter in my hands reading it over   
repeatedly…this letter was for me and only me.  
  
Gomen Nasai, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong, I'm   
sorry for any pain I caused, I'm sorry for all my mistakes, I'm sorry.  
Please don't pity me, we both knew this was going to happen, I cried   
myself asleep every night only to wake up to a broken heart and cry   
more. I cry now.  
This isn't your fault and you know it. I couldn't be alone on the   
holiday of love; we promised we'd always be together then-now. Without   
him I was falling apart inside and out. Don't forget us, we'll always   
be with you, watching over you. Aishiteru, I love you.  
  
I folded the letter back up, it had been a year since she died and yet those   
words still haunted me.  
  
Walking around the cemetery on Valentines how depressing, but it was where my   
loved ones were. Two graves side by side, angel wings engraved with the words   
  
MIMI TACHIKAWA FEB 14 2000 YAMATO ISHIDA FEB 14 1999  
BOTH BELOVED  
  
Under a sakura tree they were together once more, their forbidden love finally   
united and only I knew of it. For I am "him" Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida's  
brother, Mimi Tachikawa's best friend and the only one who ever knew what either   
was going through.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Authors Notes: well i think this one should be done in HTML but since i dunno html  
i can't..*sigh* so newayz REVIEW!!   



End file.
